


Distracting

by dorlgirl



Series: December Drabbles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek's thinking about blow jobs, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorlgirl/pseuds/dorlgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has always loved Stiles' hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distracting

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this gif](http://i1326.photobucket.com/albums/u643/sansfoster/gifs/sexy/tumblr_static_gross_zps205147e4.gif). No songs today.
> 
> As ever, thank you to Jen for beta reading these for me. Muah!

Stiles’ face was turned toward the window; he was talking about something or other and running his hands through his hair. He sounded frustrated and little upset, but for the life of him, Derek just couldn’t focus on the words coming out of his mouth. Because…hands. 

Derek has always loved Stiles’ hands. Broad and long (and that always gave Derek a dirty little thrill). The backs were dotted in moles and a fine covering of hair. Prominent veins and knuckles. And his _fingers_. 

Jesus, those fingers. Long, almost unnaturally so. But so strong and versatile. They could bring pleasure and comfort. Soft touches, tracing down Derek’s spine and leaving shivering goose bumps in their wake, or driving him mad watching Stiles pull at his bottom lip while puzzling out some mystery. 

They carded through Derek’s hair while they watched a movie, or scratched down his scalp as Derek fucked Stiles, blunt nails digging into this neck and pulling Derek closer to him. They touched so gently and so insistently when Stiles opened Derek up, dragging gasps and pleas from Derek’s lips. They stroked his cock and gripped tight just before he orgasmed, drawing the pleasure out as long as possible.

Those hands also protected Derek. They had the strength to pull Derek back from whatever dark place he’d get lost in. They could wield a bat and a gun with ease. They could draw a few grains of mountain ash out for yards and make it disappear with a careless wave. Stiles' hands could make fiddling with a pen pornographic and grasping a weapon deadly. They could direct and misdirect with ease. 

They were distracting as fuck. 

Something nagged at Derek, a stray thought that something was missing and it wouldn’t leave him alone. He narrowed his eyes, focused on those perfect fingers that cupped Stiles’ forehead.

“I just don’t know, Derek. Any ideas? Thoughts? Suggestions? Intimations?”

“Ring.”

“Wha- Derek have you been listening to me at _all_ the past five minutes?”

“No. But I know what’s missing.”

"I...wasn’t aware that anything was missing? Other than your attention span which, wow, worse than mine usually is. What does 'ring' have to do with my very real and very urgent problem about where I should apply to grad school?”

Oh, that was lovely. The annoyed flush on Stiles cheeks made Derek think back to that morning when he’d woken Stiles up with a good-morning blow job, watched his cheeks stain dark red with arousal, matching the colour of his cock, and the sound of his breath hitching while those strong fingers tugged at Derek’s hair when he swallowed Stiles’ down, throat contracting over the sensitive head...

“Nothing. But that’s what’s missing.”

“Derek, missing from **what**?”

“Your hand.”

Stiles stared at him.

Derek reached across the table and stroked Stiles’ left hand where it rested on the stack of applications. 

“Your hand is missing a ring. I’m gonna fix that.” He picked up Stiles hand and brought it to his lips, brushing soft kisses over his knuckles, licking a little at his third finger. “It doesn't matter which school you go to. We'll go wherever you want.”

“You asshole.” Stiles positively beamed at him and Derek grinned in return. The applications scattered to the floor when Stiles pulled Derek forward over the table and cupped his cheek, fingertips caressing behind his ear. “You absolute asshole,” he breathed against Derek’s lips before laughing into their kiss.


End file.
